


Through the Admiral's Eyes

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Dom!Eli, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Voyeurism, sub!Inquisitor, sub!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Thrawn's point of view of Chaos_Monkey's latest installment of their Pet Inquisitor series, "An Unexpected Visitor."





	Through the Admiral's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320369) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 

> So I have been sucked into this trio by Chaos_Money and Star_Wars_Rebels_4. Blame them lol

Thrawn lay stretched out on his side, casually watching Eli and the Grand Inquisitor beside him on the bed. Eli hadn’t given him any commands, all his attention focused on the Inquisitor, but Thrawn didn’t mind simply laying there, watching them. 

After their talk on desires and boundaries, expectations and limits, Thrawn had gotten a short taste of the Grand Inquisitor - tentative at first, exploratory and tender, then rougher, needier as they each realized just how much they _ wanted _ each other - before Eli stepped in. Thrawn had been, for lack of a better word, _ performing _ for Eli’s eyes, aware that this was almost exactly the situation they had fantasized about the night before. Thrawn had taken the lead, encouraging the Inquisitor to explore and guiding the Pau’aun’s hands along the fasteners of his tunic, shirking the garment with a dramatic flare as he chased lips and teeth and tongue. But before they could go any farther, Eli had sidled up behind Thrawn and gently pulled him away. At first, Thrawn was upset at being told to stop. But now, watching as Eli took the lead, Thrawn couldn’t help but feel a bit awed. 

Despite the countless number of times Eli had assumed this role with Thrawn, Thrawn had never actually _ seen _ Eli take control like this. The Inquisitor was a powerful being, Force-powers aside. A shade taller than Thrawn, well-muscled and lean with sharp eyes and an even sharper tongue if the need arose. Unmatched in the dojo, and feared by many of the _ Chimaera’s _ crew. 

But watching the Inquisitor now, wrapped around Eli’s little finger… It was a shock, to say the least. But not an unwelcome one. 

Thrawn watched as Eli, with the gentlest of touches on the Inquisitor’s toned chest, coaxed him onto his back on the soft bedspread and positioned himself on top of the Pau’aun. The Inquisitor dwarfed Eli, but their dramatic size difference didn’t seem to matter as Eli kissed him, long and slow and deep. He murmured encouragement as the Inquisitor brought his hands to Eli, tangling his long fingers in Eli’s brown curls and rucking up his tunic before removing it and tossing it to the side with Thrawn’s. Thrawn felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched Eli run his tongue down the Inquisitor’s graceful neck, tracing one of the many delicate lines than ran along his ashen skin. The Inquisitor had closed his eyes, canting his head back into the pillows as Eli repeated the motion on the other side of his neck, and Thrawn could imagine how it must have felt.

He resisted the urge to reach down and adjust his trousers - which had long since grown uncomfortably tight - as Eli continued his exploration downward, licking and nipping experimentally across taught skin and smooth muscle. With each tiny gasp Eli managed to pull from the Pau’aun, Thrawn could feel his heart pound, and he slowly found it harder and harder to sit idly by as Eli explored their new partner. 

But they had been clear in their earlier discussion - Thrawn knew his place. So he would stay as he was, stretched out beside them, cock twitching and heart pounding. He would watch, and he would learn. 

From the way things were going, Thrawn thought as Eli brought the Inquisitor back onto his knees, now completely bare before them, he would be afforded plenty of opportunities to participate in the very near future. 


End file.
